


Lovelier

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M, Short, cake hoodings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: There is nothing lovelier than love itself.





	Lovelier

There was something in the way he looked that day, blue eyes shining like moons and a smile that felt like rain, that made Calum’s heart race.  
It was as if time stopped, for a fraction of a second, when Luke’s eyes met his and the sensation of butterflies erupted in his stomach. He preened at the attention, color filled wings dancing through his veins. 

Luke left him breathless. He was breathtaking, a snow colored stain on a perfectly black background that was in the shape of dimples and sounded like a voice from above. His lashes were long, blond and Calum couldn’t help but notice how the blue of his eyes lingered on him more than anyone else.  
It was moments like those that Calum blessed the tan of his skin for covering the blush creeping up onto his face, making him warm. 

It was a feeling like fall, like the color red and warm jackets. It was the scent of pine and freshly cleaned mahogany, the sound of Luke singing “don’t lie to me, just lie to me,” under his breath as leaves crunched under his feet.  
Luke was falling in love with brown eyes that colored him gold, lit him up iridescent against a setting sun and made his eyes dance with nothing other than adoration.  
He fell in love with the stage, but the way Calum sang to him made the feeling of lightheadedness swim to him in a sea of thoughts that all said Calum’s name.  
It was lovely.  
Nothing lovelier than love itself.


End file.
